


Almost Shameless

by AmazingAdrien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Desperation, Dildos, Dry Humping, Hoodies, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink, Secret Crush, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAdrien/pseuds/AmazingAdrien
Summary: Michael left his hoodie at Jeremy's house on Friday accidentally, and poor Jeremy has fallen for his best friend. He shouldn't be doing this. He knows it's wrong, but he can't stop himself.





	Almost Shameless

_Player One: hey I left my hoodie at your house can you give it to me when I drive you in on monday _

_Me: yeah alright sure you dummy_

∆×∆

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Nothing about what Jeremy was about to do was okay in any book about friendship. But he couldn't help himself. He had a crippling crush on his best friend.

Michael's hoodie smelled like a heavenly mixture of vanilla and cinnamon and Oreos and a little bit of weed. And as disgusting as it sounds, Jeremy also loved the smell of Michael's sweat. There were a lot of stains on his hoodie already. Especially on the cuffs of his sleeves. He could bake the best chocolate chip cookies from his moms' secret recipe and he always had cinnamon and vanilla stains on the cuffs. Michael's favorite munchie when he got high was Oreos.

Michael refused to take off his hoodie in front of anyone other than Jeremy, which included wearing it during the summer and during gym class. That made it have a bit of musk to it that may seem gross to anyone else, but Jeremy couldn't get enough. That and the clean smell of his deodorant. It was almost intoxicating.

Jeremy didn't want to stoop to a low level of being slutty like this, but he couldn't stop himself from removing his jeans and palming at his growing hard on while he wore the hoodie his friend had left at his house. He could feel the patch of wetness growing on the front as he buried his nose deeper into the collar.

He wasn't getting quite the right friction he was originally going for, so he pulls a pillow from the top of his bed, situating it between his skinny thighs and pulling his aching cock out of its fabric confines to rub it against the plush of the pillow.

"F-fuck… Michael…" he whimpers, rocking his hips back and forth against the soft pillowcase. He pulls the hood onto his head, taking his sweater-paw clad hands and grasping at either side of the pillow to give him a better angle to grind against it with.

He can't hold back his whines and moans as he began thrusting harder. He turns his head towards the side of the hoodie, inhaling a fresh whiff of Michael's smell, making his leaking cock twitch with interest. He really knew he shouldn't do this but he couldn't help the fresh waves of arousal every time he took a breath.

Jeremy can feel his climax quickly approaching as he looks over at the photo of himself and Michael on his nightstand. He desperately paws at his sore cock with his sweater paws, folding in to himself as he feels the shock waves of his orgasm flowing through his legs.

"Micha don't stop-" he moans, thrusting his hips into the sticky mess on his pillow. He didn't feel satisfied yet, feeling himself begin to harden again. He slowed his hips and looked over towards his closet. Nobody was home to catch him indulging, so why not?

Jeremy pulled the pillow out from between his now sticky thighs, throwing it in the general direction of his hamper before padding over towards his closet. He pulls out a box from the back of it that nobody knows about, not even Michael. Inside the box is a large toy, a realistic dildo with a vibration dial on the base.

When Jeremy came to terms with his bisexuality, he decided to splurge a little bit with his money and buy a small dildo to play around with the idea of stimulating his prostate. Since then, he couldn't get enough of it, and bought larger and larger toys to use, and he now has a very long and thick one that he adores. He can't get enough of the feeling of being so stretched out and full.

Jeremy pulls the toy out of the box and brings it back over to his bed, reaching over to his nightstand to take out his lube. He pours some on his fingers and spreads it over the length of the toy. He then puts a little bit more on to his fingers and slowly pushes them into his loose hole, spreading them out and scissoring his previously abused ass. He didn't need to stretch a lot or often, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Once he deemed himself ready, he lined up over the toy and slowly impaled himself on it. He reveled in the feeling of being filled up so much by the silicone toy.

"Oh god-" he moaned, "M-Micha- fuck," his groans becoming louder as he took more of the toy inside of him. "Fuck me p-please," he struggled to keep any composure as the toy lightly brushed against his prostate.

Jeremy reached down to turn on the vibration dial at the base, groaning as it started to vibrate inside him. He lifts his hips and then lets himself fall back down on the toy, letting out a choked whimper as he did so. He moves himself back towards his wall and leans up against it while he begins fucking himself on the toy.

He can't hold back his moans and cries as he searches for his prostate with the toy. "H-harder Michael please…" he cries out, beginning to throw his hips down more violently. There was nothing he wouldn't do to get Michael's real dick up his ass, but the vibrating silicone would have to do. He turns the dial up a bit more, increasing the intensity of the vibrations.

"Ahh- there- fuck!" he yells, fucking himself harder and pressing the pulsating length against his prostate. He could feel his second orgasm building and covers his flushed face with his sweater paws and takes another deep breath through them, moaning at the scent.

"M-Micha I'm c-close," he whines to himself, imagining the wall being Michael's chest he's pressed up against. He quickly pulls his hand out to cover his tip as he cums into his hand, keeping any of the milky liquid off of the hoodie. Without thinking, he brings his now sticky fingers to his lips and begins lapping the substance off. He wishes he could lick off Michael's cum, but again, he will take what he can get.

Jeremy slowly pulls the toy out of his stretched out hole, turning off the vibration and whimpering slightly at the loss. He winces as he leans over to grab a tissue from his nightstand and he wipes the excess lube and cum off of his thighs and off of the toy. He places the toy back in its box and shoves it under his bed to put away later.

He leans back against his remaining pillow, nuzzling into the fabric of the collar. He knows the guilt is going to set in soon and he wants to just ride out the afterglow for a while.

∆×∆

Jeremy took off the hoodie and threw it into the washing machine along with his soiled pillowcase. He felt a sense of dread on his spine, almost knowing that Michael was going to catch him. He puts in a lot more laundry detergent than he normally would, afraid that he might leave too much of a sex smell to it and get caught.

He pulls out his phone, opening up his conversation with Michael.

_Me: hey I washed your hoodie _

_Player One: aww you didn't have to do that _

_Me: you never do it yourself anyway lmao _

_Player One: u right lmao_

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this sort of thing before and I really liked the concept so I decided to contribute! We need way more content of Jeremy being the horny teenage boy he is.


End file.
